Speaking Just For Me
by JacobFan
Summary: I want to be the one to kiss you in public, to say "yeah, that crazy one over there, yeah that's MY girlfriend..." rated M for Lemons people!


**A/N: Ok this is for my friend twinky-linky-winky (Please go check out her stories). I promised her a Jacob/Leah while she was with Sam lol. Obviously its AU.**

**I hope you enjoy it. This takes place right before she learns about imprinting and Emily.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**X_X**

"Don't stop… please for the love of god don't you dare fucking stop!" I moaned in his ear as he sunk himself deeper inside me.

Our bodies were slicked with sweat. The mattress we lay on squeaked and scrapped against the splintered wood and floor. We had broken the bed to our little hut he built us on the beach about an hour into our heated session. Neither one of us cared or dared to stop. We needed this, we needed it like we needed to breath.

His hands roamed over my ass and breasts as I whimpered and begged him for my release. This had been going on for months and even though I know it shouldn't I couldn't resist it, I couldn't resist him. It first happened randomly. I mean one minute we are fighting then the next we are both naked and I am riding him like my favorite ride at an amusement park. Every night for six months I have been coming to Jacob Black as he takes me to places I have never dreamed of.

"Mmmm, Lee baby your so amazing…" He whispers as he nips my earlobe and I moan. He knows I love that more then anything. In fact he knows more about me then anyone really.

"Jake, harder! Please! I need it so-ugh… ummm-Jacob!" I scream as he maneuvers himself and the angel at which he is fucking me changes and he hit that one spot that he knows will send me over the edge in seconds.

The boy plays my body like a finely tuned instrument and I love every second of it. I feel my orgasm coming closer and he pulls me tightly to him kissing me hard, branding me with his whole essence. I let him, I know better then to fight the truth. Sexually I am his, I couldn't resist him that first night and its just gotten better or worse (depending on how you look at it) from that moment. One hand pinched and teased my nipples as the other went between us and he teased my clit. I arched against him as I screamed out his name and cam hard all over him.

His sculpted chest gave off a heat that sent my own skin on fire. I ran my hands through his long hair moaning as he licked and bit my collarbone. I could feel my body getting ready to cum again and I pushed myself against him harder urging him on. I could feel his smirk on my skin as he trailed kisses over my nipples and I reached down and clawed at his back with my nails. His only response was a throaty growl as he sped his pace up once more.

I was lost in the sensations coming over me. My whole body was shaking uncontrollably as I rode him. My hands on his chest trying to grab something to keep myself from collapsing. He was whispering to me how beautiful I was and how he wished we never had to stop. I sighed and he laid my head down gently on his shoulder stroking my hair softly.

"That was," He began.

"incredible," I said finishing his sentence.

We looked into each others eyes and when his brown met my own hazel ones I felt a joy I had never experienced before fill me. But of course reality had to go and rear it ugly head and that all to familiar chill began to run up my spine. I settle my cheek and ear against his heart. We both knew it was about the only thing keeping me calm at the moment, hearing the his heart beat all erratically when I was around always brought a smile to my face. After all our time together I still managed to have the same effect on him.

"What did you tell him this time?" Jacob asked as he stroked my hair. I sighed into his chest and traced my fingers along his sculpted body.

"Just that I wasn't feeling good and needed to go home and rest," I said softly. He gave a nod and we both stayed quiet for some time. Both trapped in our own thoughts.

"You know we can't keep doing this forever," I say knocking him out of his thoughts. He looks down at me with an odd expression and sighs.

"I told you Leah, I love you. I don't understand why we keep up this game. You don't love him. Everyone knows it, except for maybe him and frankly I don't care anymore. I want to be the one to kiss you in public, to say yeah the crazy one over there yeah that's my girlfriend," He says kissing my forehead softly. I take a shaky breath and avert my gaze from his. Jacob sighed and pulled my face so we were gazing into each others eyes once more. "Listen to me, and listen well Clearwater. There is more then just sex between us and the sooner you realize that, the better. I'm not Sam, I wont try to kill myself if god forbid something happened and we split. I wont try to control every aspect of your life because frankly I like the adventure with you. I want to be everything you need and more, all I need is the chance," he said kissing me softly.

When his lips met mine I melted into the kiss and for once felt like maybe all my dreams could come true. I wanted so badly to believe him, but something in me was holding me back. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I bit my lip trying to calm myself down.

"Jacob…I," But he cut me off.

"Leah I know he hasn't touched you in weeks. I know he has been locking you out even more then normal and I didn't think that was possible for him. Let the bastard go, please…" He said stroking my face.

_Buzz-Buzz-Buzz_

_'Thank god for small favors,'_ That annoying little voice in my head muttered. I looked to see the Sam was calling my phone. I ignored the call and went back to talking to the sexy man I was laying upon.

"You know things were over for you two even before I came into the picture. Please don't leave. Stay with me, let me be the one to wake up to you every morning…" He said stroking my face with his rough calloused hands.

I knew I shouldn't, I really did. I knew I should run far away from here and never look back, but you do things for the one you love, even if they annoy the hell out you. Jacob did know me better then anyone and he actually took the time and effort to. Sam believed since he knew my basics he knew everything. The only reason we had stayed together this long was because the last time I tried to leave him he went all emo and tried to hurt himself badly. I knew I couldn't let myself be miserable forever…

"What are you making me for breakfast?" I asked kissing him softly. He smiled brightly and told me whatever I desired.

Laying in his arms I knew I would have to face my crazy life again tomorrow. But tonight, tonight everything was ok. Because I knew I would be waking up in the arms of a man who has loved me (according to him) since I was eight and he was seven. I knew I would have to face Sam and all that was happening, but for the moment I let it all go. Right now being in his arms I knew no matter what I would face, that I would be ok with Jacob Black by my side.

**X_X**

* * *

**A/N: As I said before this is for my friend. I don't know where it all came from but I hope you like it!**

**Also please go check out Twisted Twilight by Eternalpixiewolf**


End file.
